Sandman (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the name Sandman? Check out the Sandman disambiguation page. Sandman is a former criminal that later became an ally to Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D.. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Early life Flint Marko was a petty criminal. When Flint broke out of prison he was caught in a nuclear explosion which fused his molecules with sand. This allowed Flint to turn his body into sand. Calling himself Sandman, Flint became a dangerous criminal. Nick Fury had Sandman arrested and put on a deserted island in the Bermuda Triangle. Being isolated on the island drove Sandman insane and he developed a split personality. These two personalities were his adult self and a child that called himself Sandy. Sandman was even able to use his shapeshifting powers to take the form of a child. Snowday When it snowed in New York City, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, and White Tiger decided they needed to get away to somewhere warm. Nova looked on the S.H.I.E.L.D. files and discovered and island which they flew to. While having fun on the beach the heroes met Sandy. Sandy wanted to play hide and seek with them and went into the jungle. Spider-Man and the others realized they needed to help Sandy and went looking for him. While searching for Sandy, Spider-Man and the others ran into a man named Flint who said he was Sandy's brother and Flint thanked the heroes for playing with him. Flint told the heroes that Sandy loves to play games and that he might be in the ruins. Spider-Man and the others were confused because they did not see any ruins when they flew to the island. However, as they turned around ancient ruins mysteriously appeared behind them. As they turned back around they saw that Flint had vanished and then heard Sandy yelling at the heroes to catch him. Spider-Man and the others were creeped out by what was going on on the island and ran toward their jet. However, as they reached the jet they saw Sandy standing in front of it. Sandy knew they were trying to leave and became angry. Sandy then turned into a giant sand cloud and grabbed the jet and took it to the top of the ruins. Sandy then turned into a giant fist made of sand and attacked the heroes. As Sandy disappeared Flint reappeared and used his shapeshifting sand powers to create a giant maze out of sand. While in the maze Flint attacked the heroes. As Spider-Man and the heroes escaped the maze they started to make their way to their jet. As they got to the jet they got inside and flew off. Sandman attempted to grab them but was unable to. When the heroes got back to New York City, Spider-Man emptied out some sand that got in his boot. However, it was really Sandman. Sandman then caused the jet to crash. Nick Fury warned Spider-Man that if Sandman draws strength from the ground and that if he set foot on New Your he would become even more powerful, so Spider-Man caused the jet to crash on a frozen river. However, Sandman transformed into a giant sand monster and started to walk toward New York City. Nova then flew to Sandman and blasted him with his lasers. The heat from the lasers were so intense that it turned Sandman to glass. Sandman was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Sandman Returns Contest of Champions Beached The New Sinister Six Agent Web Gallery 76989789.PNG 69789769789.png 7908970575675.PNG Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Snowday *Sandman Returns *Contest of Champions: Part 2 *Contest of Champions: Part 4 *Beached *The New Sinister Six: Part 2 *Agent Web Trivia *Sandman was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker who previously voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters